


Third Time's the Charm

by spazzchicken



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzchicken/pseuds/spazzchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes the mistake<br/>Second comes too fast<br/>And Third is the beginning</p>
<p>Tony forgets and Gob decides to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time is a mistake.

Everything is blackmail and revenge and its just a clusterfuck of everything Gob has come to expect from his life. It doesn’t even surprise him too much when they first bump cocks and its obvious it isn’t Egg underneath the mask — although the fact that they don’t stop after… Well, it’s kind of fitting that the first time he has gay sex (that he can remember), its with himself.

And maybe its not surprising how easy the next morning is. Everything is sticky and he’s got dry come on his stomach, its too hot and he’s got the taste of something awful on his tongue. But he sits up and Tony is sitting up, and they just nod and are somehow okay.

When Tony’s brushing his teeth and complaining about his ass, Gob’s washing off last night and feeling perfectly at ease with this homely little arrangement. He’s had worse mornings, anyways. And, for once, he doesn’t immediately reach for his Forget-Me-Nows; there isn’t much to forget, other than some decent ( _amazing_ ) sex. Sure, it was gay sex, but it was for revenge or something, so it’s not like it really meant anything.

Except, it’s hard to remember that when Tony calls to schedule their first sex-date again.

Harder when he’s got Tony’s tongue down his throat in a dark corner of the right My Little Ballroom. Gob doesn’t want to think too hard about the feel of Tony’s short hair or tight ass, and he definitely isn’t enjoying ( _riding_ ) the knee between his legs. If he thinks about it now, he’s going to remember there was supposed to be a scheme behind all this — except he can’t remember what it is exactly.

Maybe its okay because Tony doesn't remember they've done this before; maybe its _better_ than okay because Gob's hard faster than he has been since the whole syphilis episode. Something about Tony still going at all this like there's something to prove, like there's a plan and nothing really matters. Its familiar and _right_ , because it has to be.

The parking lot is small, and there are obviously other guys hanging around, smoking or getting off, but that's okay. They blend in against a wall while exchanging spit, Gob's hand in Tony's hair and Tony pressing him agaisnt the wall, fullbody contact so they can't deny how hard they are. If they had any thoughts to spare for something as ridiculous as denial.

"Hey, you wanna go back to your place?" Tony asks against Gob's ear, tongue tracing the pink shell. "So that, y'know, we can have some super gay sex."

"Whatever," Gob says. He's not trying to be blase, its just hard to say ( _yes, fuck, whatever you want to do_ ) anything else while he's so close -- and his cock is still untouched by anything but his own scratchy boxers. So he explains by surging into Tony, his hips stuttering and its a _huge mistake_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," and he's so far over the edge, grabbing at whatever he can just to stay in this moment for a second longer. And the scary part isn't that he's coming without actually doing more than rubbing his boner against another guy (he's been coming in his pants since Miss Foreman first smacked his hand in front of the whole class) -- the scary part is that he knows Tony's right there with him. Tony's coming and biting his neck with a viciousness that would make him come again if it were possible.

For some reason, it strikes him that its been a long time since he shared anything with anyone. And if Tony looks as shattered as Gob feels, he doesn't think its a bad thing.

"So, you still wanna, uh, come over?"

"Why? Is that all you got?"

"Yeah, right," Gob says with as much of his usual bravado that he can muster. "I could go all night."

Tony grins and bites Gob's lip, hard.

"Same."

And maybe Gob thinks its okay if Tony forgets tonight, too, because it just means they can have this again -- whatever this is. In the end, Gob doesn't need to name it; all he needs to know is this is the best roofie circle he's ever been a part of.

So the third time they have sex? Its not a mistake.


End file.
